Ultraman Mebius
Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス, Urutoraman Mebiusu) was chosen as the new protector of the Earth and was the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light. He currently resides on the Land of Light, assisting the Ultra Brothers. History Before leaving for Earth Mebius was granted the Mebium Brace by the Father of Ultra and told of the importance of the name 'Ultraman', a legacy he would have to live up to when he reached Earth. On his way there, Mebius was pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, Mebius was battling Bemular in space, both in travel sphere forms. Landing on a desert planet, he battled the reptilian-alien monster to a standstill until he was over-powered by Bemular and the alien retreated to Earth. Bemular then made it to Earth, and then fought Ultraman and Godzilla, but overpowered them both until Mebius made it and helped the King of Monsters and the Original Ultraman destroy Bemular. Mebius then appeared in the next episode. Powers/Weapons/Abilities *'Mebium Shot Beam:' By channeling energy from his wrist into his arm and then making a cross shape with both arms, placing his right palm over the other, Ultraman Mebius can charge his hands with energy. Then, putting his hands in the "+" shape, Ultraman Mebius can unleash a destructive, devastating beam of energy that can be capable of destroying all but the toughest of enemy monsters in one hit. *'Mebius Infinity Lightning Counter Zero Beam:' By touching his brace with his right hand, Ultraman Mebius can collect energy and then launch it from his arms, placing his right hand over the Mebium Brace and jetting his fist forward, unleashing a powerful beam of lightning in an infinity pattern via a punch from it. This beam has incredible force, able to push other giant beings back hundreds of yards. *'Mebium Energy Slash Wrist Blasts:' By placing his right palm over his Mebium Brace, Ultraman Mebius can emit and then launch small, arrow-like shaped, missile-strength energy blast of energy from the Mebium Brace on his left hand by tossing it like a disc. This can be done in his human form as well. *'Mebium Blade:' From the Mebius Brace on Mebius' left hand, Ultraman Mebius is capable of creating/forming a yellow sword-like energy blade of energy from the Mebium Brave brace on his left hand. This blade can slice/cut cleanly through monsters and most materials and cause opponents to explode once ripped out. *'Mebium Flaming Punch:' By channeling energy into his arm, Ultraman Mebius can cover his entire hand in a brilliant ball of fire, forming a super-powerful flaming punch of energy. He can then smash this hand into an opponent, surging the energy directly into their body and exploding out the opposite side, destroying most monster in one blow, completely obliterating the target and leaves Ultraman Mebius lying in a creator. *'Mebium Dynamite:' An attack variation similar to that of Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite, when holding an opponent tight, Ultraman Mebius can begin to turn his entire body into fire, engulfing his body in flames and grabs the opponent and explodes on contact, destroying monsters in one attack. These flames are incredibly hot, enough to burn opponents on their own. After a few seconds, he will then explode, virtually vaporizing the opponent and his own body! After the attack, Ultraman Mebius’ body will reform out of the particles floating around in the area. *'Mebium Energy Defense Arc Palm Shield:' When needed, Ultraman Mebius, using his palms, can emit and erect a frontal barrier shield of energy that can be able to protect and defend him from any energy-based attack even reflect energy attacks back to their source. He can lower this shield quickly or let it go and leave it in place while moving away from it. This can be done in human form as well. *'Teleportation:' Ultraman Mebius can teleport himself in long distances to any location with ease in a similar fashion to the Original Ultraman. This, however, does not require much energy. *'Digitize:' In order to enter a computer-created world, Ultraman Mebius can turn himself into energy and enter a computer system. *'Mode Transformation:' Ultraman Mebius can transform into various form with the Mebium Brace, with the help of Hikari, Crew GUYS, or the Ultra Brothers. Using the Knight Brace given to him by Ultraman Hikari after his brace is combined with the Knight Brace, and merging it with his Mebium Brace, Ultraman Mebius can switch to his Brave Mode form, transforming into his powerful Brave Mode. Once older, Ultraman Mebius can upgrade from his Brave Mode and transform into his Burning Brave Mode, a stronger version of Brave Mode and is able to switch to either one at any time. Once Mebius combined with Ultraman Hikari and the rest of Crew GUYS, he can become Phoenix Mode. When joined with Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ace, Jack, Taroh, and Zoffy and by merging with the Six Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Mebius can assume a new battle form: becoming his Mebius Infinity Mode. *'Size Change:' Ultraman Mebius can change his size from 6 feet to 297 feet, shrinking from the size of a man (human size) or a gigantic size at will. *'Human Form:' When and while on Earth, Ultraman Mebius can take the form of a human, once this is done Ultraman Mebius can only transform back and come to be by use of and with the Mebium Brace. In his human form, Ultraman Mebius can use a variety of powers, including launching explosive arrows from his brace, super speed, and telepathy. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju